I Just Love You
by cloud3024
Summary: OS/YeHae fanfic/ yesung pergi, tapi tidak memberi tahu donghae bagaimana keadaannya, sampai akhirnya donghae mengalami kecelakaan/Crack pair/RnR?


**Disclaimer: **the story is mine.!

* * *

**I JUST LOVE YOU**

* * *

**WARNING:** Out of Character

Boys Love

Crack!YeHae as Main

Many Typo(s)

Abal

Gaje

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

~Happy Reading ~

* * *

"Hah"

Helaan nafas terus muncul dari mulut seorang namja yg sedang menatap handphonenya. Sudah sejak 2 jam yg lalu dia menanti pesan dari namjachingunya. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda tanda pesan masuk. Dia menjadi kesal, apakah begitu sibuknya namjachingunya sampai tidak membalas pesan darinya. Dia tahu namjachingunya sedang ada konser sekarang, dia hanya khawatir dengan kesehatan namjachingunya yg sekarang sedang kurang enak badan. Dia kembali menulis pesan untuk namjachingunya.

"_hyung, apakah kau sudah baikan?" _

Dia segera mengirim pesan itu untuk namjachingunya. Sudah 3 jam semenjak dia mengirim pesan terakhir kepada namjachingunya, tapi tidak ada satu pun pesan yg di balas. Dia gelisah dan juga kesal, apakah dia begitu tidak berarti bagi namjachingunya. Hari sudah malam, dia ingin tidur karena besok dia harus sekolah, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur jika tidak mendengar kabar dari namjachingunya. Ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan dia dari kegelisahan.

"Hae-ah, ini sudah malam. Cepat tidur, besok kau masih sekolah." Kata seorang yeoja yg tadi mengetuk pintu kamar namja itu. Namja itu pun segera membalas ucapan yeoja tadi.

"Baik, eomma" katanya. Yeoja yg di panggil eomma itu pun keluar. Kalian sekarang sudah tahu siapa namja yg sejak tadi gelisah menanti kabar dari namjachingunya. Dia adalah Lee Donghae, siswa kelas 3 di SUJU HIGH SCHOOL. Dan namjachingunya adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yg sedang naik daun namanya adalah Kim Jong Woon atau lebih akrab di panggil Yesung. Mereka menjalin hubungan sudah 1 tahun, mereka bisa berkenalan karena hyung Donghae-Lee Jung So atau Leeteuk- menjadi asisten pribadi Yesung.

.

.

"_Hae-ah, bisakah kau membantuku?" kata leeteuk yg tiba tiba masuk ke kamar donghae_

"_Ada apa hyung?" Tanya donghae_

"_Hari ini seharusnya hyung pergi, tapi hyung merasa pusing. Bisakah kau pergi dan menggantikan hyung untuk menjadi asisten pribadi ?" kata leeteuk sambil memegangi kepalanya_

"_Baiklah hyung, lagipula aku sedang libur sekarang." Kata donghae lalu segera bangun dari kursinya_

"_Ini alamat rumahnya." kata leeteuk sambil memberikan secarik kertas._

"_Ok, aku pergi dulu hyung." Kata donghae lalu mengambil kunci mobil. _

_Ketika dia sampai di alamat yg di berikan oleh hyungnya, dia segera membunyikan bel. tak berapa lama, pintu pun di buka oleh seorang yeoja-maid-di rumah itu. Dia di persilakan duduk, lalu muncul ah seorang namja yg turun dari lantai atas sambil membawa tas. Donghae terpaku melihat namja itu, tampan pikir donghae. Donghae segera sadar dari rasa kagumnya ketika namja itu berjalan ke arahnya._

"_Nugusyeo?" katanya dengan wajah ingin tahu_

"_Saya asisten pribadi anda." Kata donghae dengan ramah_

"_Bukankah asisten pribadi saya Teukie hyung?" katanya dengan muka bingung_

"_Ne, tapi sekarang dia sedak sakit." Kata donghae dengan ramah(lagi)_

"_Lalu kau siapa?" katanya lagi._

"_Saya dongsaeng dari Teukie hyung, nama saya Lee Donghae." Kata donghae memperkenalkan diri_

"_Oh, donghae nama yg unik. Aku Kim Jong Woon kau bisa memanggil ku Yesung."katanya ikut memperkenalkan diri_

"_Baik, yesung-shi." Kata donghae dengan sopan _

"_Tidak usah memakai embel embel –shi, lebih baik kau memanggilku yesung hyung." Katanya menginterupsi panggilan donghae_

"_Baiklah, yesung-ssh__-__ hyung."kata donghae dengan cepat ketika melihat yesung menatapnya dengan tajam._

"_Nah, begitu kan kedengaran lebih akrab." Katanya dengan senyum manis menghias di wajahnya._

_DEGGH_

_Donghae terpaku di tempat melihat senyum manis yesung, dia terus menatap yesung dengan sorot mata kagum. Yesung yg merasa di tatap hanya bisa mengernyit bingung. Dia menghibas hibaskan tangannya di depan wajah donghae, tapi tidak ada respon._

"_Hae-ah.. hae-ah.." panggilnya sambil mengguncang bahu donghae. Donghae sadar dari lamunannya, dia kaget melihat yesung begitu dengannya apalagi tangan yesung berada di bahunya. Seketika wajahnya merona merah, dia segera menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya._

"_Gwenchanayo?"kata yesung khawatir_

"_Ne, nan gwenchana."kata donghae masih menunduk malu. _

_Yesung yg melihat donghae menunduk malu hanya bisa tersenyum, baginya donghae berkali lipat lebih manis. Yesung pun segera mengajak donghae pergi ke tempat latihan. Semenjak kejadian itu yesung sering mengirimi pesan kepada donghae-yg dia tahu no handphonenya dari Teukie hyung-dari sekedar menanyakan kabar, sampai menanyakan namjachingu masing masing. 3 bulan sudah mereka akrab, dan pada suatu hari ketika yesung mengajak donghae ke sebuah taman yg ada danaunya. Dia mengutarakan perasaannya dan bertanya apakah donghae mau menjadi namjachingunya, donghae kaget-pastinya-tidak menyangka kalau yesung mempunyai perasaan yg sama dengan dirinya. Dengan wajah malu malu donghae menerimanya. Yesung segera memeluk donghae dengan erat, donghae berusaha berontak ketika dia mulai merasa susah untuk bernafas. Yesung yg sadar dengan kondisi donghae pun melepaskan pelukannya. Mata yesung menatap jauh ke dalam mata donghae, membuat dia seperti terhipnotis. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika yesung mulai mengurangi jarak di antara mereka, wajah yesung semakin dekat dengan donghae . donghae yg tahu apa yg akan di lakukan yesung, mulai menutup matanya. _

_CHUUP_

_Yesung mencium bibir donghae dengan lembut, malam itu bulan yg bersinar dengan indahnya menjadi saksi kalau mereka sekarang sepasang kekasih._

.

.

Donghae menghela nafas, lebih baik dia tidur. Mungkin memang sekarang yesung-namjachingunya-sedang sibuk. Dia pun beranjak ke tempat tidur.

**~cloud3024~**

Donghae bersiap siap pergi ke sekolah, dia sekali lagi mengecek handphonenya apakah ada pesan masuk, tapi ternyata nihil tidak ada satu pesan pun. Dia kembali menghella nafas berat, dia mengetik pesan singkat untuk yesung.

"_Hyung sudah bangun? Aku sekarang akan pergi ke sekolah" _

Begitulah isi pesan dari donghae, setelah di kirim donghae pun pergi ke sekolah.

**~cloud3024~**

"Kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu?kata seorang namja ketika donghae duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada" kata donghae berbohong.

"Yak! Kau berbohong LEE DONGHAE aku ini sahabatmu, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku!."kata namja itu lagi

Donghae yg mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia seharusnya tahu kalau dia tidak pandai berbohong apalagi di depan sahabatnya-Lee Hyuk Jae atau Eunhyuk-dari kecil.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan hubungan mu dengan yesung hyung?"tanyanya dengan wajah ingin tahu

Eunhyuk memang tahu hubungan donghae dengan yesung, karena donghae percaya eunhyuk tidak akan membocorkan kepada siapa pun.

"Anio!" kata donghae dengan tegas.

"Lalu?" katanya dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

Donghae kembali menghela nafas. Dia ragu harus menceritakannya pada eunhyuk apa yg menjadi kegelisahannya sejak semalam.

"Sebenarnya yesung hyung ada konser dari kemarin sampai 4 hari di luar negeri. Aku mengirimi dia pesan menanyakan keadaanya dari kemarin malam, tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun pesan ku yg di balasnya."kataku akhirnya mau bercerita

"Hanya gara gara itu kau menjadi lesu?"katanya dengan heran

Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau tahu dia itu ada konser, sudah pasti dia sibuk. Dan kenapa dia sampai sekarang tidak membalas pesan darimu mungkin karena dia kelelahan jadi dia tidak sempat."katanya memberi tahu donghae agar lebih bersabar.

"Arra."kata donghae dengan malas.

TEEETTT TEEETTT TEEETTT

Bel pulang berbunyi donghae segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Dia ingin segera mengetahui bagaimana kabar namjachingunya.

**~cloud3024~**

Sampai di rumah dia segera membuka laptopnya-tanpa melepas seragam yg di gunakannya-untuk mencari tahu berita tentang namjachingunya di grup-fans yesung. Dia melihat bebrapa foto namjachingunya saat menyanyi dengan serius, dia tersenyum.

_Yesung hyung memang professional, walaupun dia sedang kurang enak badan. Dia tetap memberikan yg terbaik untuk fansnya."batinnya._ Ketukan di pintu menyadarkan dia dari kegiatan melihat foto namjachingunya.

"Hae-ah kau sudah pulang?" kata eomma donghae lalu masuk ke dalam kamar donghae

"Ne, eomma."kata donghae sambil menatap wajah eomma

"Kenapa tidak makan? Eomma sudah siapakan makanan kesukaanmu. Dan lagi ini kenapa kau masih menggunakan seragam sekolah?"Tanya eomma donghae

Donghae yg di Tanya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil cengengesan. Eomma donghae yg melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas tentang kebiasaannya itu.

"Cepet ganti bajumu, lalu keluar makan."kata eomma donghae tegas

"Arra kapten."kata donghae sambil memberi hormat pada eommanya.

Eomma donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah donghae yg seperti anak kecil, dia pun keluar dari kamar donghae.

Setelah di tinggal oleh ibunya, donghae segera mematikan laptopnya dan mengganti baju sebelum eommanya datang lagi ke kamar dan memarahinya.

Malam harinya donghae kembali mengirimi namjachingunya pesan, dia kembali harus begadang. Tapi hingga kantuk datang menghampirinya tidak ada pesan dari namachingunya. Dia pun tertidur dengan memegang handphone di tanganya.

Donghae kembali memasang wajah lesu ketika dia memasuki kelasnya. Eunhyuk yg melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Yesung hyung belum membalas pesan dari mu?"kata eunhyuk

Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sabar ya, dia mungkin masih sibuk. Besok setelah dia pulang dari konser pasti dia akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Kata eunhyuk bijak

Donghae kembali hanya menganggukan kepala, dia bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti eunhyuk yg selalu memberi dia semangat ketika dia sedang sedih.

TEETT TEETTT TEETT

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, donghae secepat mungkin kembali ke rumah. Sampai di rumah dia segera menghidupkan laptopnya-lagi. Dia menelusuri setiap foto yg di upload.

DEGH

Donghae terpaku ketika melihat sebuah foto yg menampilkan namjachingunya sedang memeluk seorang yeoja.

Nyuuutt

Seperti ada ribuan jarum yg menusuk di hatinya, dia merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Segera dia menutup laptop, dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Pandangannya kosong, tak mampu berucap sepatah kata pun, bibirnya seperti membeku. Tak terasa air mata keluar dari sudut mata indahnya, dia mulai terisak.

"Hae-ah, ayo makan."panggil eomma donghae yg tiba tiba masuk ke kamar donghae.

Dia kaget melihat anaknya terisak di tempat tidur.

"Hae-ah, gwenchanayo?" Tanya eomma donghae sambil membelai rambut hitam anaknya.

Dongahe segera mengapus jejak airmata di pipinya, dia tidak ingin membuat eommanya khawatir.

"Gwenchana eomma."kata donghae pelan berusaha tersenyum

Eomma donghae tahu kalau anaknya berbohong, tapi dia tidak ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus makan."kata eomma donghae lembut

"Anio eomma, aku tidak lapar."kata donghae berbohong

Eomma donghae menghela nafas, jika donghae sampai menolak makan berarti masalah yg di hadapinya serius. Dia pun hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar donghae.

**~Cloud3024~**

Pagi harinya mata donghae tampak bengkak, rupanya dia menangis semalaman. Wajahnya tampak pucat, dan dia merasa sedikit pusing. Dia berjalan dengan terseok seok ke dalam kelas, semua teman temannya memandangi dia dengan heran, terutama eunhyuk dia khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Gwenchanayo hae-ah?" Tanya eunhyuk ketika donghae akhirnya bisa duduk di bangkunya

Donghae tidak mampu untuk berbicara, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah.

Eunhyuk semakin khawatir di buatnya, apalgi wajah donghae yg pucat.

"Lebih baik kita ke UKS, wajahmu pucat sekali." Kata eunhyuk memberi saran

"Anio, aku tidak suka bau obat."tolak donghae

"Baiklah."kata eunhyuk mengalah

Selama pelajaran donghae tidak bisa focus mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depannya. Dia terus memegangi kepalanya yg terasa pusing. Bel pulang berbunyi, donghae dengan perlahan bangun dari bangkunya. Dia masih memegangi kepalanya yg semakin terasa pusing. Dia melangkah dengan lemas keluar dari halaman sekolahnya. Dia melihat kanan dan kiri sebelum menyebrang, ketika di rasanya tidak ada kendaraan dia segera berjalan. Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi, dia berusaha menahannya. Dia melangkah tanpa fokus, karena memejamkan mata. Tiba tiba..

Tiiiinnn..

Suara klakson terdengar begitu nyaring. Donghae tersentak tapi belum sempat dia membuka matanya untuk melihat..

Brakk!

Rem yg di injak mendadak sekuat tenaga menjadi percuma. Suara karet yg berdecit terdengar bersamaan dengan suara daging dan tulang yg beradu dengan benda keras.

**~cloud3024~**

Ini hari terakhir yesung konser dia merasa senang karena akan segera bertemu dengan donghae-namjachingunya. Ketika konser berakhir dia segera mengirim pesan kepada donghae.

"Chagi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, yesung segera bersiap siap untuk pulang. Sampai di apartement dia melihat handphonenya, tidak ada pesan dari namjachingunya.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur."batinnya.

Pagi hari yg cerah,tapi tidak dengan seorang namja-yesung-yg sedang menatap keluar jendela. Sampai sekarang tidak ada pesan dari donghae. Dia berfikir mungkin donghae marah padanya karena tidak memberi kabar selama ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin member tahu semua kegiatan yg dia lakukan saat konser tapi..

_._

_._

_Drr drrtt_

_Yesung melihat handphonenya yg bergetar, segera berjalan untuk mengambilnya. Dia membaca pesan dari donghae yg menanyakan keadaannya. Dia pun tersenyum mengetahui kalau donghae sangat khawatir padanya. _

"_Sungie-ah, apa yg kau lakukan? Cepat bersiap siap sebentar lagi kau akan tampil."kata teukie _

"_Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku ingin membalas pesan dari hae-ah dulu." Katanya lalu mulai mengetik pesan yg akan di kirim._

"_Tidak, cepat bersiap! Kau harus focus sungie-ah!"kata teukie dengan tegas sambil mengambil handphone yg sedang yesung pegang_

_Yesung hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia pun menuruti arahan dari teukie hyung. _

_Konser berakhir dengan sukses sampai larut malam. Mereka segera pergi ke hotel, ketika sampai di lobi hotel yesung meminta handphonenya._

"_Hyung, mana handphoneku?" kata yesung sambil menjulurkan tangannya_

"_Anio! Sampai konser berakhir kau tidak akan mendapat handphonemu."kata teukie sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya._

"_Tapi, hyung__- ''__ belum selesai ucapan yesung, teukie sudah menyelanya_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian sungie-ah!"kata teukie tegas lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya_

_Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan beranjak masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah lesu._

.

.

Yesung menghela nafas, dia memutuskan akan pergi ke rumah donghae nanti siang. Ketika sampai di rumah donghae, yesung terus menekan bel tapi tidak ada yg membuka pintu.

"Cari siapa?" Tanya seorang ahjumma-tetangga-samping rumah donghae.

"Saya mencari donghae ahjumma, apa ahjumma tahu kenapa rumah ini sepi?" Tanya yesung

"Anio, rumah ini sudah sepi sejak 2 hari yg lalu."kata aahjumma itu lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Yesung terkejut.

"_2 hari? Kemana donghae pergi?"batin yesung _

Dia berusaha terus menghubungi donghae, tapi tidak pernah di angkat. Dia merasa khawatir dan juga menyesal karena tidak memberi kabar kepada donghae.

**~cloud3024~**

Sudah 4 hari donghae di rawat, dia tidak ingin memberi tahu yesung tentang keadaannya. Dia tidak ingin yesung khawatir, apalagi saat ini jadwal yesung sangat padat.

**~cloud3024~**

Yesung frustasi, dia terus mencari keberadaan donghae, tapi dia tidak juga menemukan petunjuk. Tiba tiba dia teringat sesuatu..

"Babbo!"makinya pada diri sendiri.

"Kenapa aku tidak bertanya pada teukie hyung, dia kan hyung donghae jadi dia pasti tahu dimana donghae sekarang." Katanya lalu segera menghubungi teukie mengajak bertemu.

"Hyung, apakah kau tahu dimana donghae sekarang?" Tanya yesung ketika mereka bertemu di sebuah café

"Hmmmmm." Ucap teukie dengan gelisah.

"Hyung, ada apa? Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada donghae?"tanyaku dengan khawatir

"Ne, mian aku tidak memberi tahu mu tapi ini permintaan dari donghae sendiri."kata teukie dengan pelan

.

.

"_Teukie kau sudah pulang?" Tanya eomma _

"_Ne, eomma mau kemana kenapa membawa koper segala?" Tanya teukie balik ketika melihat eommanya membawa koper _

"_Eomma mau ke rumah sakit, donghae mengalami kecelakaan."kata eomma dengan raut wajah sedih_

"_MWOO?" teriak teukie_

"_Kau mau ikut? Kita tidak boleh terlalu lama, kasihan dongsaengmu menunggu sendirian disana."kata eomma mengajak teukie_

"_Ne." kata teukie. _

_Mereka berdua pun berangkat ke rumah sakit. Teukie membuka kamar inap dongsaengnya dengan keras, dia segera berlari menuju tempat tidur._

"_Hae-ah, kau tidak apa apa?"tanyanya sambil melihat tubuh donghae dari atas sampai bawah._

"_Aku sudah tidak apa apa, hyung."kata donghae tersenyum_

"_Apakah yesung hyung datang kesini juga?"Tanya donghae_

"_Anio, kami baru pulang. Apakah kau ingin yesung ada disini?"Tanyanya_

"_Anio! Aku tidak ingin membuat dia khawatir. Hyung harus janji tidak akan memberi tahu yesung hyung kalau aku berada di rumah sakit."kata donghae dengan muka memelas_

"_Baiklah."katanya setuju_

.

.

"Apa yg terjadi, hyung?" Tanya yesung mulai cemas

"Donghae mengalami kecelakaan, dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit." Kata teukie dengan pelan

DEGHH

Yesung segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan tempat itu. Pikirannya kacau begitu mendengar tadi teukie mengatakan kalau donghae berada di rumah sakit.

**~cloud3024~**

Yesung berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Dia tidak peduli dengan makian beberapa orang yg tidak sengaja di tabraknya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu arah. Dan berbekal petunjuk yg di berikan seorang suster tadi akhirnya Yesung sampai di tempat yg di tujunya, kamar inap donghae.

Brakk!

Sepasang mata membulat tidak percaya pada apa yg dilihatnya, yesung segera berjalan ke tempat tidur donghae.

"Chagi, bagaimana keadaan mu? Dimana yg sakit?"Tanya yesung sambil memeriksa tubuh donghae dari atas sampai bawah.

"Donghae masih terkejut dengan kedatangan yesung yg tiba tiba, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tidak apa apa hyung."katanya

"Benarkah?"Tanya yesung masih khawatir. Dia memegang pipi donghae dan mengusapnya lembut.

HEHMM

Suara deheman membuat keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati appa dan eomma donghae menatap mereka berdua dengan tersenyum. Yesung merasa malu karena telah membuat keributan. Dia segera memberi salam pada kedua orang tua donghae. Dia kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong ahjumma, ahjusshi.. yesung imnida. Saya namjachingu donghae."katanya sambil member hormat.

Donghae yg mendengarnya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yg tiba tiba merona mendengar pengakuan dari yesung.

"Jadi ini , namja yg telah membuat anak eomma menangis eh?"Tanya eomma kepada donghae sambil tersenyum

Yesung dan donghae sama sama membulatkan mata mereka terkejut.

"Eomma." Kata donghae merajuk

"Arra, kami pergi dulu mencari makan. Yesung-ah jaga donghae untuk kami ya."kata eomma masih menggoda

"Ne, ahjumma."kata yesung lalu menutup pinti kamar inap donghae. Dia beranjak ke tepi tempat tidur donghae. Keadaan menjadi hening sepeninggal orang tua donghae, mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mianhae." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka akhirnya tersenyum.

"Mianhae, hae-ah. Karena tidak memberi mu kabar selama aku konser."kata yesung menyesal

"Mianhae juga, hyung. Karena tidak memberi tahu mu kalau aku berada di rumah sakit, aku tidak ingin membuat mu khawatir."kata donghae pelan

"Ne, saranghae chagi, jangan pernah ragu lagi. Because I just love you."kata yesung sambil memegang kedua tangan donghae

"Ne, nado saranghae, hyung."kata donghae tersenyum.

Yesung mulai mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Hidungnya mulai menyentuh wajah donghae. Donghae pun menutup mata, membiarkan yesung menciumnya. Melepaskan semua kerinduan yg selama ini menghantui mereka.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

a/n: saya tahu gimana abalnya plot, alur, juga tulisan yang berantakan.

Adakah yg mau review?

Gamshamnidda ^^


End file.
